1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tie-downs, as may be used to secure cargo to a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have a ratchet buckle that secures cargo to a vehicle. It is also known to have a ratchet buckle in which a strap is pulled nearly taut through the buckle assembly and then tightened by a ratchet action in the buckle. This typically leaves excess strap unattached, which is a hazard during travel. This problem was addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,326 by Madachy et al in which is disclosed a ratchet buckle that includes a rotating shaft around which the loose end of the strap may be wound. The length of strap that can be wound around the shaft is limited by the clearance between the shaft and the cargo.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved excess strap retention apparatus that cooperates with a ratchet buckle to secure excess strap to the buckle during travel. Another object is to provide a guard to shield a user from buckle components such as sprocket wheels that may injure the user while the user is manipulating the strap and ratchet buckle to tighten the strap about cargo and, similarly, to loosen the strap and ratchet buckle from about the cargo. Another object is to provided a double layered crank arm in cooperation with the guard.